everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
ShadowSpirit020/Characters/Families
Here is the listing of all my adult characters. Arranged by their story. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland S'Pades Family King S'Pades King S'Pades is the King of the Spades Kingdom in Wonderland, husband of Queen S'Pades, and the father of Quinn, Ainsley, Bravery, Skye, and Thea. Following the S'Pades pastel color pattern, King's color is red. Queen S'Pades Queen S'Pades is the Queen of the Spades Kingdom in Wonderland, wife of King S'Pades, and the mother of Quinn, Ainsley, Bravery, Skye, and Thea. Her pastel color is lavender, which is most likely where Quinn got their purple hair. The Twelve Dancing Princesses Dancer Family Fallon Dancer Queen Fallon Dancer (formerly Princess) is the Ruler of the Sixth Dancer Castle, wife of Cameron Charming, and the mother of Jordan, Tyler, and Audrey Dancer Charming. She unknowingly ignores her other children in favor of training Jordan to be the best Dancer Prince. Cameron Charming Kingg-Commander Cameron Charming is the husband of Fallon Dancer, King of the Sixth Dancer Castle, the leading Commander of the Royal Military and father of Jordan, Tyler, and Audrey. Cameron was never really close to his sons since Fallon took over raising them, plus his work with the military kept him busy. After the birth of his daughter, he started doing less work and spent more time with his children, mainly Tyler and Audrey, since Fallon didn't really raise them, focusing more on Jordan. Charming Clans Charming of the West Zayne Charming King Zayne Charming is the King of Charming Castle in his area, husband of the late Queen Alexis and father of twins, Zoey and Cayden Charming. He is a kind, loving father and devoted ruler, and makes sure he spends equal time with his children, who lost their mother at five-years-old, and the kingdom. Recently, and unknown to him, there has been talking about people pushing Cayden to be like him. Zayne doesn't care what Cayden does and has become very worried for Cayden after seeing him have a panic attack. He's asked Zoey to see what is going on with Cayden. While his children are at Ever After, Zayne is working on finding out who's the reason behind Cayden having the distant relationship he has with his son. Alexis Charming Queen Alexis Charming is the late wife of King Zayne and the late mother of Zoey and Cayden. She was a kind, caring queen and mother, before passing away when the twins were five to an unknown illness. Cassandra Charming Queen Cassandra Charming is the late mother of Zayne Charming and the grandmother of Zoey and Cayden. It was thanks to Cassandra that Zayne even married Alexis, of course back then, they didn't like each other. Cassandra passed away a few months after the twins turned two. Zayne's father Not much is known about Zayne's father. It's unknown if Cassandra even married. Charming of England Daniel Charming King Daniel Charming is the husband of Eleanor Charming, father of Dylan Charming, father-in-law of Alisa Charming (nee Conner) and the grandfather of Galatea, Liam, Adelaide, and AJ. He is also the former King of Charming Castle of his family. *The paternal grandfather of Galatea, Liam, Adelaide, and AJ *Dylan's father Eleanor Charming Queen Eleanor Charming is the wife of Daniel Charming, mother of Dylan Charming, mother-in-law of Alissa Charming (nee Conner) and the grandmother of Galatea, Liam, Adelaide, and AJ. Dylan Charming TBA Alisa Charming TBA Swan Lake Ivashov Family Aleksandr Ivashov Sophia Charming Kuznetsov Family Nikolai Kuznetsov Nikolai Kuznetsov is the father of Calina Kuznetsov and the husband of the late Natasha Kuznetsov. Nikolai lives in a small town in Russia with his daughter and his the blacksmith of the town. He is very protective of his one daughter but wants her to do things she wants. When he first learns of her destiny, he is unsure and finds it ridiculous and believes people should be able to choose what they want to do with their life. He fully supports Calina being a rebel. * His name is Russian meaning Victorious; conqueror of the people. A variant of Nicholas". * Kuznetsov is a Russian last name which directly points to the occupation – "Kuznets" in Russian is a blacksmith. Natasha Kuznetsov Natasha Kuznetsov (neé Sokolov) is the wife of Nikolai Kuznetsov and the late mother of Calina Kuznetsov. Natasha passed away when Calina was only a few months old to cancer, which she found she had during her pregnancy. Natasha didn't want to get healed, so she bore it and nine months later gave birth to Calina Natalya Kuznetsov. She managed to live to see Calina up to six months before passing away at the hospital with her family. Unknown to Natasha, she was part of a Fairy Tale Legacy where someone from her family becomes a Swan Maiden. That legacy ends up falling with Calina. * Natasha is a Russian name which means "Born on Christmas Day" * Natasha's maiden name, Sokolov, is Russian and comes from the word "Sokol" which is also a species of a fast bird of prey. ** It works since Natasha's family comes from those becoming Swan Maidens, a type of bird, though not a Bird of Prey. Novaya Family Vasilisa Novaya Vasilisa Novaya is the adoptive mother Blake Von Dark and Brangwen Von Dark, and a fierce follower of Von Rothbart. Upon orders by her Lord, she kidnaped Aleksei and Catherine Ivashov's twin children, Vitali and Victoria and raised them as her own. She did not plan on falling in love with the twins, but she did. Unfortunately, they ended up overhearing her talking to Odile which would change them both. Brangwen ends up rebelling more and Blake's dark magic vanishes completely, only allowing him to use Light magic. Rhodopis Faraji-Antoun Family Gamal Faraji Saima Faraji Naji Antoun Grandfather Antoun Grandmother Anutoun Wolves Lupei Family Lyall Lupei Lyall Lupei is the father of Wolf/Witch Hybrid Livia Lupei and the husband of Autumn Heliot. Lyall is a Wolf from Romanian and is one of the wolves in those fairy tales that can be in any story. Witches Autumn Heliot Autumn Heliot, sometimes known as Autumn Lupei, is the mother of Wolf/Witch Hybrid, Livia Lupei and the wife of Lyall Lupei. Autumn is known as a Season Witch, meaning her powers are strongest during the season of her choice, which is ironic, the season she's named after Autumn/Fall. Autumn also nows a herb shop in Booksend called "Autumn's Herbs". Knights Merrick Family Aeron Merrick Cristyn Merrick Deryn Merrick Andras Merrick Other Alycia Tanner Nanny Alycia Tanner was Audrey Charming's nanny and more mother-figure of her life. She is also the woman who practically raised Audrey since she was born. Alycia is the main mother figure in Audrey's life and probably the one that really cares about her. Category:Subpages Category:Shadows' characters